


if i had to be stuck with anyone

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Loop, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Time Loop, loosely inspired by Palm Springs (2020) lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: i'm glad i'm stuck with youtime loop au
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 27
Kudos: 96





	if i had to be stuck with anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineapiggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/gifts).



Jyn gripped her beer tight in her hand and stared hard at the neon sign above the bar until lights blinked behind her eyelids. She always ended up here. Leia’s birthday party raged on behind her, but she already knew what was going to happen. Han would make a drunken speech and Leia would cry anyway. Luke would hook up with Bodhi much to everyone’s surprise and Shara would nearly get kicked out by the bar staff for dancing on the tables. Leia would eventually come over to where she sat at the bar and say –

“Hey, Jyn! Come with me, you _have_ to meet Cassian–”

“Leia, I’m not interested,” Jyn deadpanned.

“Babe, I’ll have none of it,” Leia insisted, dropping in next to her in her sparkly dress and a mojito in each hand.

“Is one of those for me?”

“I’m sorry, are you the one turning twenty five today?”

Jyn snorted, turning to hug her friend despite this scene having played out so many times before. “Happy birthday,” she told her.

“Thank you,” Leia squeezed her back. “Now are you gonna tell me why you’re sulking at the bar instead of partying?”

“It’s…” Jyn cast around for something that wouldn’t exactly be a lie. “…been a long day.”

“Shit girl, I’ll say,” Leia threw back half of one of her mojitos. “Do you want to bail and go home?”

“Leia, it’s your birthday!” Jyn shook her head. “Bitch, I’m here for you.”

“BITCH, I love you so much. Here–” She handed her the other drink. 

The two of them sat together and drank and just for a moment, Jyn could almost imagine what it had been like the first ever time they’d done this together. She remembered them chinking their glasses together on that night when she hadn’t known what was coming for her later. It felt like a millennia had passed since then.

“So anyway,” Leia clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t think you’re getting out of it, I’m introducing you to Cassian!”

“Leia, seriously, I don’t know I’m in the right headspace for–”

But she’d already dashed off through the crowd. Every night Leia tried to introduce her to her new colleague from work, Cassian Andor, and on that very first night, she had been right in thinking that they needed to meet. The two of them had hit it off straight away. They’d gotten caught up in an easy conversation, had a similar humour and built an almost automatic rapport, which made what would happen in a couple of hours even worse.

( _bright lights, scream, SLAM_ )

The second time Jyn had been introduced to Cassian Andor, his was the only face that’d had a similar hint of _what the flying fuck is going on_.

“Hey, this is going to sound weird,” she’d told him after a few minutes of polite small talk. “but I feel like we’ve met before?”

“Oh, thank god, so I’m not going crazy,” he had sighed.

“I think I might be,” Jyn had replied. “Tell me, have you ever seen _Groundhog Day_?”

She still had no idea why it was only the two of them who seemed to be stuck in this never ending loop of their days repeating, but she did know that he had made life bearable here. When she had wanted to give up on trying to find a way out, he had yelled at her until she was ready to carry on. When all he’d wanted to do was lie in the bed he woke up in and not leave it until he once again fell asleep, she would be at his side, telling him to get up because they had work to do. When they had eventually both given up on ever finding a way to leave, they had done whatever they wanted together, using their days to rebel without consequence, to see how far they could drive before the day was over, to shave their heads and watch it all be back again the next day, to pierce each other’s eyebrows in the bar bathroom, to make out in inappropriate places and eventually fall more and more in love the more days that went by, except that had clearly been a mistake because he’d been avoiding her the last hour or so ever since she had told him –

Apparently, Leia had finally found him. You never could hide from her. “Jyn!” Leia exclaimed, pushing him forwards. “This is my colleague from work, Cassian.”

He looked the same as always. He always had his mop of brown hair and scruffy face that was never quite long enough for a beard, but never had the chance to grow out. He scuffed his feet and gave her a weak smile as he held out his hand.

“Hi,” she said, taking it. “I’m Jyn.”

His eyes said _I know_.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. So you’re a lawyer as well, then?” Jyn asked.

“Yes, I moved here only a few months ago,” Cassian said.

“How do you like it so far?”

“Loud, busy, full of things to do and people to see. I like it.”

They still hadn’t let go of each other.

If Leia noticed the prolonged handshake, she didn’t say anything. She leaned over to kiss Jyn on the cheek before saying, “I think Han is throwing up in a pot plant over there, I better make sure he doesn’t die.” She took off, turning to throw Jyn an approving look before the crowd swallowed her.

“Jyn,” Cassian dropped the façade of pretending not to know her. “I’m so sorry.”

“You better be,” Jyn snorted. 

“I really am,” Cassian said.

Jyn turned dramatically on her bar stool to face him. He stood in front of her, eyes blazing.

“Jyn,” he said. “I love you, too.”

It wasn’t often Jyn thought _that’s new_. When life repeated over and over, always beginning and ending the same way, she had grown accustomed to always knowing. It almost gave her a kind of security, knowing exactly what would be said, what she would be wearing, who she would see and what would happen. Time also moved weirdly for them. With every day being the same, they often blended into the next day and the next, which eventually accumulated into weeks, months and years and at first they’d tried to keep track, but they’d first started losing count of the years after they hit around 500. She couldn’t really be sure of any amount of time anymore. She did know, however, that every now and then, whether that was every ten years, a hundred or a thousand, something would come along to surprise her.

Boy, this was a surprise.

“You what?” she said.

“I know, I know,” Cassian said. “Can I sit down?”

She gestured to the bar stool next to her that was always empty. He came and filled it.

“God, Jyn,” he said. She noticed his hand move as if to touch her before hastily pulling it back and wringing it in his other. “I’m so sorry I freaked out. Clearly, I’ve still got some shit to get over. When you told me, I don’t know, I just…”

“…was sent into a panic?”

“I mean, basically.”

She couldn’t help but snort loudly. “Cassian, we’ve been dating for about how long now?”

“I can’t remember exactly,” Cassian admitted. “but I do know from my intense googling that the average person says I love you in a relationship after anywhere from 2 to 6 months.”

“I think we’ve been together just a bit longer than that.”

“Yeah, I think we’re more 2 to 6 hundred years,” Cassian nodded.

She laughed out loud, despite herself. Honestly, she wasn’t mad. She’d had a long time to get to know Cassian Andor, and she knew that he was always genuine, if a bit ridiculous sometimes. She knew for a fact how hard it had been to let himself fall in love at all.

“So what’s your story, then?” she remembered asking him a while after they’d first met, sitting out on the balcony of her apartment earlier in the day before the party.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone has a story,” Jyn had shrugged. “You said all of your family still lives back east. Why would you just up and move to a new city by yourself?” 

He had watched her for a moment before turning his eyes back on the city skyline. “I was married,” he had said, quietly. “We separated about a year ago. We wanted different things in life and really shouldn’t have gotten married in the first place, but we were young, stupid and in love. The entire last year I’ve been hanging around holding onto hope that we would somehow work things out, but a month ago she finally asked for a divorce, so I decided that I needed to gather up any shreds of dignity I still had and get the fuck out of there. Moved as far away as I could.”

“How long were you married for?”

“Two years.”

“I’m sorry, mate,” Jyn had told him. “If it helps, I’ve been broken up with many times.”

“Who would ever want to break up with you?”

“A surprising amount of people.”

“They’re all idiots.”

Jyn had found herself smiling.

“Your ex-wife is an idiot too.”

Yes, she knew Cassian Andor well. He hid his pain well. He held shit at arm’s length and didn’t let anything get too close, because if it did, he wasn’t sure he could deal with getting hurt again. He reminded her a lot of herself in that way. Jyn reached out and gently took hold of his chin, turning him to face her.

“Are you done being stupid now?” she asked him.

“Oh, yes,” he nodded, before leaning in and kissing her.

His lips felt like home. She twisted a hand up into his hair, the other moving from where she held his chin to gently sweep down his jaw. He kissed her deeply, reaching out for her and nearly falling off his bar stool. There they stayed for quite some time, only pulling apart when they heard someone yell out,

“YEAH, JYN, GET ITTT!”

Jyn hastily span around to see Bodhi laughing with Luke nearby, Leia staring at them in utter bewilderment next to him.

“I guess to her we've only known each other around five minutes,” Jyn pointed out.

“We’ve met for the first time a lot of times.”

“I like this time.”

Cassian smiled, the two of them settling back onto their bar stools. “So what did you want to do this time?” he asked, his arm curling around her shoulders as they leaned against the bar. “We could bail, we have a few hours–”

“Actually,” Jyn said. “I plan to stay. I’ve got a theory I've been meaning to share.”

“Ok, hit me.”

Jyn reached up to play with his fingers at his shoulder.

_(bright lights, scream, SLAM)_

“So you know how every night always ends the same?”

“Jyn…” Cassian said, softly.

At least now she knew what to expect.

That very first night they’d met had been the nightmare that just kept on repeating. After some rather sinful dancing, cringing at several drunk speeches and first kissing underneath a street lamp outside in the street, they had laughed and waited for the pedestrian crossing to turn green together so that they could literally run back to her place that was thankfully only a couple of blocks away. A car had been approaching, but their light had turned green, so they’d dashed out together, holding hands –

Bright lights. Jyn had screamed. SLAM.

She woke up again.

It didn’t matter how far away she tried to run. It didn’t matter if they shut themselves up in her apartment all day. It didn’t matter if they caught a flight out of the city entirely. It didn’t matter if they were in a car themselves, or having sex or literally anywhere other than the street outside the bar, because she was always brought back here, no matter what she was doing. The lights would always come first, followed by the roar of an engine going way too fast. She would find herself in the street and the car would always come and she would always be running before it hit her.

Not this time.

“I’m not going to run.”

“What do you mean?” Cassian asked her.

“We were running across the street that night,” Jyn reminded him. “and we’ve been running ever since trying to escape that car, trying to live until the next day. You always manage to get mostly out of the way, but no matter how fast I run, it always hits me. The last few days, I’ve been trying to find out what happens if I don’t run.”

Cassian watched her, curiously. “But the last few days have played out like normal.” 

“Exactly! That’s why I said I was trying, because I can’t seem to do it,” Jyn said in a frustrated huff. She’d tried so many times, certain that this had to be her answer. It was the one thing she hadn’t done differently. But every time the lights shone and the car came, an involuntary reaction took over and her legs just started running. She now spent every single night attempting to stay as still as possible, to give in to the fear, to let the car come and see what happened, except fighting the impulse was a lot harder than she had originally thought. “I’ve gotten really close, but I always try to leap out of the way at the last second. I’m so sure that if I can just stay still and let it hit me without being scared and trying to outrun it, then I’m sure I’ll – oh, I don't know –”

“Die?”

Jyn reached up to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows with her finger. 

“I said I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Cassian said. “You think if you face death head on it will finally let you leave this place and you can be with your dad again. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“That’s not what this is about–”

“Then what is it about?” Cassian said, indignantly. “Jyn, that car drives way too fast every damn time. I have to watch it hit you over and over. If you just stand there and let it hit you, it could kill you!”

“That’s the thing,” Jyn said. “I think it did kill me.”

He went silent at that.

She’d been convinced of it for a while. It made sense. She was responsible for her father’s death, so when the car had hit and killed her, she had been sent here, to a kind of hell to atone for her sins, doomed to relive the same day over and over until she learned the error of her ways or drove herself insane (whichever came first). 

“Jyn,” Cassian moved his arm to take her hand, clamping it between both of his. “Don’t say that. We’re not dead.”

“I know,” she said. “You’re not, but I think I am.”

“If I’m not dead, then how am I here with you?”

“I think this is my punishment,” Jyn said. “Every day I get to fall in love, celebrate with my friends, only to eventually get hit by a car.”

“So you think I’m not even fucking real?”

“I’m not saying I like this theory!” Jyn told him. “Jesus, I wish I was wrong, but we’ve tried literally everything else!”

“We can’t have done everything,” Cassian said, desperately. “Jyn, this is ridiculous. I know you feel guilty about your dad, but it wasn’t your fault, it never has been.”

“I was supposed to be looking after him–”

“He was _sick_ ,” Cassian knew her story just as well as she knew his. “Jyn, it wasn’t your job to take care of him, that’s what doctors and nurses and carers are supposed to do.”

“I should have stayed–”

“And he would have died anyway,” he threw back at her. “and what good would that have done for you? You would have witnessed it in person and it would have caused even more trauma. _Jyn_. You are a good person,” He lifted her hand to his lips. “you are selfless and strong and care more than anyone else I’ve ever known and it’s why I love you so much, but Jesus Christ, you don’t deserve hell, ok? Promise me you won’t let the car hit you tonight. Promise me you’ll always try and run.”

Jyn leaned in until she could press her forehead to his.

* * *

He wasn’t happy with her decision.

She had been the one to avoid him this time. As the party got caught up in the speeches, she had slipped outside without him noticing, unable to stand seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Obviously no, she didn’t want to die! She didn’t want this to be how it ended at all, but what the fuck else was she supposed to do? Maybe he was content to stay in this abysmal existance, unable to move forward, unable to move on from the demons of the past, but she couldn’t keep fucking living this life. Not any more.

She ran into the street outside the bar, immediately thundering out onto the road.

“COME ON!” she yelled, throwing her arms out wide. “I’m ready now!”

The car wasn’t due to come for another twenty minutes.

She heaved a frustrated sigh before stomping back to the kerb. Sitting herself down, she nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard a familiar bemused voice speak up.

“Stardust, what on earth are you doing?”

Her father stood behind her.

She stared in utter astonishment. This was Galen Erso how she remembered him. This was the father that had been strong enough to lift her up in a hug and come visit her whenever he wanted. The papa before he had gotten so sick. It hadn’t seemed bad at first. He’d been able to carry out his treatment while staying at home, he’d been so positive and sure that it would all work and that he would be fine. And for a long while, he had been. He had still gone to work, continued to work on rennovating his kitchen and still watched space documentaries with her on Friday nights and she hadn’t wanted to go on her annual ski trip, but it had been planned far in advance and her father had practically insisted on her going.

“I don’t want to leave you by yourself,” she had told him as they did the dishes together in a bucket, seeing as the kitchen sink was currently pulled out of the counter, the next thing planned to be replaced the next day.

“I won’t be by myself,” Galen had rolled his eyes. “Cindy next door checks on me literally every day. Jyn, you’ve had this planned for so long. Go and have fun with Bodhi and all of your friends, I promise I will be fine.”

It had started in they were still in their first year of uni. When looking for something to do during winter break, her and Bodhi had seen plane tickets to Switzerland being sold for hella cheap online and they had made the impulsive decision to buy them. She had never skied before, but she had soon learned and the next year they had gone back, this time with Leia, Han and Luke joining them. Of course things came up over the years, but they had tried to uphold the tradition as much as possible, and it had been a fucking rough year. She had _really_ wanted to go.

So she had hugged her father and jumped on a plane, having absolutely no idea that that would be the last time she would ever see him.

Until now, apparently.

“Papa,” She nearly fell over in her haste to get up. She practically slammed into him, Galen laughing as he hugged her back.

“Hello, my stardust.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I would have thought it was obvious,” he chuckled. “Getting you off that damn road! What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“No, I mean what are you doing HERE,” Jyn pulled back to gesture frantically at all of him. “I mean, no offence, but you died not too long ago. Oh my god, I was right, I really am dead!”

But her father was shaking his head. “You’re not dead, Jyn. You’re a fighter, is what you are. That car was far above the speed limit when it hit you, but you haven’t let it take you yet.”

God, her brain was starting to hurt.

“If I’m not dead, then why am I living the same day over and over?”

“Beats the hell out of me,” Galen threw up his hands. “You seem to be stuck here. Why do you feel so guilty, Jyn?”

She knew exactly why. “I wasn’t there when you died,” she said. “I've tried telling Cassian, but he doesn’t get it. I wasn’t with you, I went on fucking holiday and you died alone–”

“Jyn,” Galen rolled his eyes. “Just because I was sick didn’t mean you should have stopped living your own life.”

“I know, but–”

“But nothing,” Galen reached out, wrapping his warm arms around her once more. “Oh, stardust, is that why you’re making yourself relive this over and over?”

Was this really all in her own head? Was she really just unconscious in a hospital somewhere, making herself live through the horror of being hit again and again because she hated herself that much?

“ _Hello, I’m trying to get in contact with Jyn Erso?_ ”

“That’s me,” Jyn had pulled her snowboard off to the side, struggling to hear who was calling her as she attempted to pull her face scarf down and uncover her ears. “Sorry, I’m just on a mountain at the moment, can I call you back?”

“ _Jyn, this is Dr. Reilly, and I’m afraid that this is an important phone call_ ,” Her dad’s oncologist. “ _Are you able to go inside somewhere?_ ”

“Hey!” Bodhi had yelled, skidding to a stop nearby. “Are you alright?”

Jyn had looked him dead in the eyes and shaken her head. 

She wasn’t quite sure when the tears had started, back then and also now. It seemed that she suddenly just couldn’t keep them in. She stifled her cries into her father’s shirt and he held her until she managed to get it under control. 

“I don’t want to go back to a world without you,” she sniffed.

“I know,” he said.

“I miss you.”

“ _I know_ ,” He leaned in and kissed on top of her head. “I’ll see you again someday, ok? Just not too soon, I hope.”

“Ok.” 

Wiping at her eyes hastily with her sleeve, she pulled back to look up at him, but suddenly his comforting presence was replaced with nothing but a breeze and an empty street. She span around, hair whipping around her face, but it seemed that he was gone.

She pulled back a piece of hair that had stuck to the remnants of tears on her cheeks and gave a satisfied nod to the sky.

“JYN!”

Cassian hastily ran out of the doors of the bar, catching sight of her before dashing to her side. He immediately threw his arms around her, lifting her clear off the ground. “Oh, thank god I made it in time,” he murmured.

She held him tight. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to be. I’m not going to sit back and watch you do this by yourself–”

“What does that mean?” she asked.

He kissed her fiercely. “It means that if you’re doing this, I’m doing it with you.”

They didn't move, and yet somehow, she noticed that they ended up in the middle of the street. It was always how it happened. They would always somehow materialise exactly where they had been that first ever night when the lights came. Jyn could see them behind her eyes, but this time she paid them no attention because she hid her face in Cassian’s neck and hugged him tight. Why would she run this time? He held her and she had absolutely no desire to be anywhere else. His arm wrapped around the length of her back, the other in her hair and blimey, it was probably going to hurt this time wasn’t it –

She screamed.

SLAM.

* * *

So used to waking up that same morning again back in her bed, Jyn was _very_ disorientated when she woke up in a hospital.

She wasn’t even sure she could move, so for a moment she didn’t. She focused on a speck of dust on the ceiling until eventually, she realised that she could wiggle her fingers. Then, she figured out she could move her head from side to side. Slowly but surely, she discovered the extent of her mobility, discovering that she had her right arm and leg covered in casts and that she had a lot of wires stuck in her, but she otherwise seemed to be in one piece.

Boy, that car must have hit her good.

Suddenly, something moved next to her and she turned to see that Leia was jerking awake from where she had been sitting in a chair next to her. She had apparently been holding her hand, that Jyn had clearly woken her by moving.

She was still wearing the same sparkly dress that she had worn at her birthday party.

“Holy fuck, Jyn,” she said, immediately leaning forward. “You’re awake! Are you ok? Are you in pain? I better call the nurse–”

“I’m ok,” she said. She actually hurt a rather lot (that was new. Usually she woke up in her bed again before she could really process the pain) but didn’t have the heart to take away the relief on her friend’s face. “Leia… you’re here.”

“Of course I’m fucking here, where else would I be,” she said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “Bodhi is here too, he’s asleep–” She pointed out a small stretcher on the floor next to her where Jyn realised her best friend was lying, completely out cold. “–he stayed with you last night. Several of us are tag-teaming so you’re never alone, Han’s just downstairs getting coffee right now.”

“All night? _Wait_ ,” Jyn had to pause a moment. All the talking was making her stomach churn. “Leia, this might sound a little crazy, but what’s the date today?”

“The seventh,” she answered.

“The day after your birthday?”

“Yes,” Leia said. “Shit, did you hit your head too? Look, stay right there, I’m going to call the nurse!”

Jyn almost laughed.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Turns out Cassian was in the hospital with her.

“Hey,” he had initially come to visit her that day of the seventh, poking his head into her room. “Can I join?”

They had all waved him in, Leia asking if Jyn even remembered meeting Cassian last night and it was fucking weird because by all accounts she barely knew the guy. Yes, she remembered talking to him, laughing with him, kissing him outside in the street and intending on taking him back to her apartment to have her wild way with him, but there was something else. There was something inside her that said she somehow knew him better than literally anyone else in the room. Likewise, he looked at her curiously as they all chatted cheerfully, thankful that the two of them were not dead and probably going to make full recoveries.

They ended up seeking each other out a lot over the next few days. A part of it was because they were both stuck in the hospital where there wasn’t much else to do after visiting hours, but mostly it was because they seemed to have remembered how much they had gotten along that night.

“Do you remember the accident at all?” he asked her at one point, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

“I remember seeing the headlights,” Jyn told him. “And I remember the impact, but after that… the next thing I remember is waking up here.”

He nodded. “I was conscious for a lot of it.”

“Shit.” 

“Yeah,” he said. “For a moment, I honestly thought you were dead.”

She didn’t know what to say. Sometimes, she thought she had been as well.

“I’m glad you’re not,” Cassian added.

She managed a small laugh. “Me, too.”

“Fuck, apparently I’m terrible at flirting, I’m sorry,” He shook his head dejectedly, taking care not to jostle his slinged arm that was protecting his broken collar bone. “I’ll just see myself out.”

“I’m sorry, this was flirting?” Jyn smirked.

He paused, turning back to face her. “I’m a little out of practice.”

“You don’t say. What if I liked it, though?”

He started to smile back. “Then I’d probably say that your standards were rather low.”

“You would be accurate. So when are we going out?”

In the end they decided on right then and that their first date would be at the hospital café downstairs. Both of them only had use of one arm, but thankfully they happened to be the opposite arms and so they managed to get there without any help at all as he could push one handle of her wheelchair, while she wheeled the other side herself. “It’s not exactly a traditional date, but you can’t say I never took you anywhere interesting,” he told her once they had a kind barista carry their food and drinks for them and they were settled at a table in the café window.

“Soon as we bust out of here, I’ll take you to all the fun places.”

“Oh, so there’s going to be more dates?”

“Of course. Got to have something to do, it’s not like I’m going to be working much for a while,” Jyn gestured at her leg.

“What do you do again?”

For some reason, she felt like he should already know that answer, even though she was pretty sure that she’d never told him that first night they had met.

“I’m a personal trainer.”

Cassian snorted into his coffee. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry.”

Jyn waved a hand. “I mean, I’m alive, I feel like that’s the main thing. I'm trying not to think about much else. You said you work with Leia, right?”

“That’s right,” he said. “At least my job doesn’t entirely depend on my ability to walk.”

“I’ll adapt. Can I say something that will potentially ruin everything?”

He blinked, but just took another sip of his coffee.

“Go ahead.”

“This will sound weird as fuck, but I feel like I already know you.”

He put his cup down.

“Thank god, I feel the same.”

She let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. “I don’t know why! It’s so weird, but talking to you, being with you, it feels so familiar and natural, it’s like we’ve been doing it for years.”

“I feel like I can tell you anything,” Cassian admitted. “I have to keep reminding myself that we’re only on a first date and that you can’t spill the story of your ex on a first date.”

“Eh, first date, shmirst date. Who cares, tell me anyway,” Jyn prompted.

So they ate their overpriced sandwiches, drank their slightly over-burnt coffee and he told her the story of his ex-wife and how much of a disaster it had been. In return, Jyn had told him about when her father had died four months ago and how she’d been just a bit fucked up over it ever since. “Leia’s birthday was actually the first night in a long time that I had actually allowed myself to go out and have fun,” she admitted. “I've felt guilty for such a long time, I felt almost responsible because my dad had died without me there. God, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to make this depressing!” Jyn laughed it off, hastily.

“It’s fine,” Cassian’s hand slid across the table to hold hers. “We’re on a date in a hospital, I think we’re kind of the embodiment of depressing.”

“I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He squeezed her hand.

“Seriously,” he said. “we really never met before last night?”

“I don’t think so,” Jyn shook her head.

“Well, I know we're stuck in the hospital," Cassian said. "but if I had to be stuck with anyone, I'm glad I'm stuck with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, basically, my prediction when I watched Palm Springs was that they were both already dead and in hell, so that was basically my entire idea for this fic. I hope it made at least a bit of sense lmaoooo and i hope you all liked it!! 
> 
> written for mah girl @ruby-red-inky-blue bc i'm in lockdown again and slowly losing my marbles, thank u for the prompt babe 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, pls comment and let me know what u thought, stay safe out there!! xoxo


End file.
